This invention relates to an electromagnetic valve, particularly such an electromagnetic valve that is suitable for mounting on a bracket together with other identical electromagnetic valves.
There is well known an electromagnetic valve having yoke means which is formed therein at the mounting side of the valve body and through which the electromagnetic valve is mounted on a bracket. When a plurality of such identical electromagnetic valves are mounted on a single bracket, a space for bolt-tightening operation must be left between each adjacent valves so that a relatively large bracket will be required. Furthermore, when a plurality of electromagnetic valves are mounted on the bracket together, a single connector for each electromagnetic valve may cause a worker to make an error in wiring. On the other hand, a single connector for all of the electromagnetic valves demands a printed circuit board and the like for connecting the electromagnetic valves with leads so that a complicated and time-consuming operation will be required.